Spring Beauty: A Pinecest Love Story
by Big Diesel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's parents are out of town for the weekend, leaving the Mystery Twins behind. Mabel takes advantage and wants to spend much time with her brother, Dipper. Dipper's mind is in a different realm as he tries his hardest to combat the feelings he has harbored for the other Mystery Twin. And having the weekend alone with her isn't helping.
1. Friday

The first thing that Dipper did was putting his backpack next to his desk. After spending another day at school, it was finally the weekend. He looked at his calendar on his bulletin board. He was marking the days until his arrival of fun-filled adventures at Gravity Falls. That joyous, adventurous, captivating, yet treacherous summer left him with a strange combination of nostalgia and voidance. It was the summer when he had learn about the paranormality of the hidden town. He had constant wits and battles with the locals. He even had time for a brief summer romance, at least from afar. Most of all, his relationship with his sister became stronger.

Mabel has and always will be a foundation to him. She is the rock that keeps him anchored. She is the wind beneath his wings. She is the cheese and chili to his macaroni. She is the snow day to his Algebra class. Be as it may on the multitudes of cliches and smilies, Mabel is an important factor in Dipper's life. He couldn't imagine how life would be life without his older Mystery twin.

He scratched his cheek. His fourteenth birthday was approaching in a few months and puberty was already knocking on his door. At first, it was the subtle things: facial hair, heights, and his voice. He had already had a deep voice. He was nicknamed an old man at heart. He wasn't insulted by it. He considered it to be a compliment.

He opened his laptop and began to work on his homework. He wanted to get a head start on his assignment so that he doesn't have to be the one to worry at the last minute. Unlike his sister who would scream at the top of her lungs on his bed, begging and pleading for his help. And of course, he would be sitting there through the night finishing her assignment. Nevertheless, they were together. Side by side with cups of coffee and their favorite trance music.

Once again, he couldn't imagine a world without his sister.

He was an hour into his assignment when he heard the door opened from downstairs. Normally, he would keep his door closed when he studied, but today was an exception. His parents were out of town for the weekend. However, on different trips. His mother went to San Diego to go see their grandmother at the nursing home. His father went on a business trip in Salt Lake City. his father worked as an assistant to the pastor at their church. His parents were very conservative and very religious. The Bible was rooted in the twins' veins since they were young. Dipper and Mabel believed in God. However, Dipper looked at God as the old man staring at the world. Mabel looked at God in the same way, but believed that he intervene when it was necessary.

However, one thing that stuck out to them whenever they began their third year of junior high was when their parents were discussing about dating. His father believed in courting, believing that the pursuer must ask the parents for their blessing to date them. Knowing that the twin were labeled as millennials, the parents wouldn't allow either of them to date unless they went to them first. The only downside was that they couldn't date nor court until the duo was fifteen.

A year and some change to go, Dipper sighed with the horrid conclusion of his young adolescence.

The footsteps were growing closer and closer up the stairs until he heard a knock on his door.

Dipper tilted his head when seeing that it was his sister, Mabel. At the beginning of eighth grade, Mabel mustered the courage to come out of her shell and tried out for cheerleader. Initially, she did not make the cut. The coach admired her charisma and her optimism, but felt that she did not have sex appeal to join the team. Nevertheless, the young, lovable Mabel continued to support the team through fundraisers, competitions, and the like. The coach enjoyed her so much that she had decided to allow Mabel on the roster. At first, she did not receive support from the other members. Many made fun of her. There were many days she came home crying. She often sought the advice of her brother as she contemplated leaving the team.

Dipper remembered the advice clear as day when he told her. The duo were sitting outside of a coffeehouse one weekend. After taking a sip of his Americano coffee, Dipper took a few breaths, but explaining his opinion to his sister. "Satan gives us troubles so that God can give us victories."

He rested his hand on his sisters, giving her assurance of his support.

" _If you quit this team, then they win. Mabel, you have the excitement that Piedmont Junior High needs. Damned the fact that you don't have sex appeal, which I must say is dead wrong. In my opinion, you are one of the most adorably dorky, yet sexy girl in the world. At least, that is in my opinion. I know that you are my sister. If you were not my sister, I would date you. We have a connection that many won't understand. So much so, that I want to find a girl under your image, because it is only one that can understand my humor. Let's face it, we are a foreign language of ourselves. But back to my point. A cheerleader is doing what they were called to do: cheer the team on, motivate them to win, and to comfort them when they lose. That is your job. Pardon my language, but fuck the other cheerleaders. Once again, if you were not my sister, I'd date you. Don't quit the team. Continue to fight. Storms are storms. Just weather and having gallstones, those painful moments will past."_

Dipper was amazed with himself on how much he exhausted his thoughts to his sister. It was a mouthful, but he was openly honest. As he took another sip of his coffee, he watched how his sister was red in the face. She was flustered and surprised to hear what her brother had thought of her.

' _You really mean it? If I weren't your sister, then you would date me?'_

' _Yeah. Why not? You are cool.'_

"Hey, Dip-Dip," said Mabel.

"Hey, sis," replied Dipper.

Mabel was wearing her cheerleader outfit. It was the color of blue, yellow, and white. Honestly, he was happy and surprised that Mabel took his advice. She has remained on the team. In fact, she was the school's favorite cheerleader. She may not have sex appeal, but she brought the excitement back to it. Many of the football and basketball players started cheering her on for good luck. Lucky Mabe was the name and they looked forward to her in every single game. Because of that, the football won their district championship. Also, the basketball team were on their way to state. Now, the baseball team are convincing the coach to allow the cheerleader squad to perform at their games.

"How was practice, Lucky Mabe," asked Dipper teasingly.

She sighed as she walked into his room and lied on his bed. "Oh, my God. It was exhausting, Dip. All we did was just drills. We just exercised and exercised. We did not have any time to cheer at all." She stuck her tongue out in disapproval.

"Relax, Mabes," said Dipper. He continued typing on his keyboard. He wanted to get enough words for his paper so that if he had to pause, at least he had some progress done. "Cheerleader is not all about cheering. You must go through the fundamentals. There are basics. And that means keeping your body in shape."

She lifted her shirt off, exposing her stomach. From the small mirror in front of Dipper, he could slightly see Mabel's training bra. It was white. That sort of made him blush.

"I have a toned body," sighed Mabel. "It has been like that since training in November."

"True," said Dipper as he continued typing. "But it is important that you stay in shape."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Mabel before lying back down on his bed. She adjusted herself to lie on his pillows.

"Surprised to see you home earlier than usual," said Dipper. "Didn't have any dates?"

"No," said Mabel bluntly. "Wanted an early day. And since our parents are out of town, I wanted an early day to spend as much time I can with you."

"But we always spent time together, Mabes," said Dipper.

"No, not like that. _Alone_ ," said Mabel.

Dipper felt his stomach churned when hearing the final word in her sentence. Not further exploring it, he continued writing his paper.

Mabel grabbed one of Dipper's pillow and began smelling it. She took a couple of whiffs before placing it back beside her. "Whatcha working on?"

"I have a research assignment in Math," said Dipper. "You know the one that our teacher told us to do. You know, the one that she gave us three weeks to work on. You know, the one that if we don't finish and turn it in to her on Monday, then we can kiss our summer goodbye."

"Isn't our summer going to be at Gravity Falls again," asked Mabel.

"It won't be if you don't turn this assignment," replied Dipper. "Plus, your grade is treading near a D anyway. This assignment can give you a bump. At least a C."

She laughed. "'C' that you can help me on this assignment again, Dip-Dip," she said with a pout.

"'C' that you can grab your laptop and we can work on it together," replied Dipper. "We have the weekend. No excuse, sis. Time to woman up, Mabes."

Mabel stepped out of bed and into the direction of her brother. As he was typing, she tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and his sister. Upon impact, Dipper's breathing changed. He wasn't typing as fast as he should. The contact of his sister plus her perspiration was making him feel dizzy.

That day at the coffeehouse was an important day to Dipper. Although he tried to downplay it as brotherly advice, truth of the matter was that he was confessing his feelings for his sister.

He can't quite questioned when he started developing feelings for his sister, but he knew it was there. He compared it to an analysis of when people were aware of their sexuality at an early age. He had often thought of Mabel as a woman. There were moments when he started developed feelings beyond the sibling kind.

He kept them inside. He considered them as inappropriate. Coming from a religious family, incest was strongly discouraged. It was a sin under the eyes of God. He had once heard the pastor preached that incest was no different than homosexuality. He prayed many times a day for his inappropriate feelings of his sister to go away. However, the more he resisted, the stronger the urges became.

His feelings for his sister were confirmed when he went to a basketball game. His sister invited him and gave him the best seat in the house. It was in the center and court side. It was mid game when the Piedmont Junior High cheerleaders came to perform. He watched the girl came and did their routine. Of course, he saw his sister. Mabel's eyes were lit like Christmas trees when seeing her brother cheering and rooting for the team.

It was not the team he was rooting for. It was for Mabel. It was always Mabel. He watched his sister performed moves and stunts. Through shaking her pom poms and moving her body, Dipper studied and observed his nimble sister. Then, suddenly everything faded away from sight. The audience, the cheering, and even the cheerleaders. Dipper knew he was having an _American Beauty_ moment as the lights were focused on his sister.

Mabel danced and moved seductively. Her eyes lingered on her body, inviting her brother to come and taste what she had to offer. From watching her supple breasts move to exposing her panties, it was a show reserved for Dipper.

Dipper's private show ended when a player from the opposing team crashed into him. His night ended at the hospital for a dislocated shoulder and a split lip. Despite that, in his eyes, it was worth it.

He was a Christian and a believer of God and his word. However, he couldn't fight the feelings he had for his sister. Despite the many prayers and the constant readings of the Bible, he could no longer handle the urge. Many nights were spent behind closed doors looking at pornography. Citing Japanese pornography as a primary source, it was a home dedicated to the taboo of incest. One of which gave him horniess, fear, redemption, and perspective was the well-known hentai _Aki Sora._

 _Aki Sora_ gave him perspective on how a brother-sister relationship could lead. He was grateful that he was not as meek as Sora and Mabel didn't fit any descriptions of Aki or Nami, especially the latter of the sisters. He did fear about the consequences. There were many things to consider on if he pursued that route. That alone made him revert back into his closet.

"C'mon, bro-bro," cried Mabel, never leaving the sight of his brother. "Could you do this one more time for me."

Dipper noticed that she was clinging tighter to him. His heart began panting and his breath was becoming shallower.

"No, Mabes," said Dipper, trying his hardest to keep his composure. "If you have time to cheer, then you have time to do your assignment."

"But it is not the same when you help me," said Mabel. "I like it when you do it."

"So that you can get a decent grade," asked Dipper.

"No," said Mabel.

"Because writing is not your thing," asked Dipper. "Then yet again, you have stashes and stashes of journals of your love for Waddles."

"Nothing else can compare to the love I have for my widdle Waddles," said Mabel. "It is sad that he is not here. He is enjoying his stay at the pet hotel because our parents don't trust us with him."

Dipper shrugged before resuming his paper.

"There is one thing that can't be compared to Waddles," said Mabel.

"And that is?"

She blew into his ear. "You."

His finger shifted from the keyboard when feeling her breath in his ear. She began laughing before releasing herself from him.

"You are always fun to mess with, Dip-Dip," said Mabel laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dipper. "I am just one cool customer of torment, am I?"

She leaned over next to him by his desk. "Yep! But I love nonetheless." She looked at the clock. "I am going to change out of these clothes." She was leaving the room. "I am going to take a shower. Let me know if I get any phone calls."

"'Kay," responded Dipper.

He could no longer concentrate on his paper anymore. He had closed the laptop and got out of his seat. He went down the hallway as he was hearing his sister turning on the water for the shower. After a few moments, she was inside of the bathroom.

It was in those moments that he had enough suppressing his desire. While she was taking a shower, he had sneak into her bedroom. He went through her closet where he saw the fresh pair of panties that she wore earlier that day. He retreated them into his pocket before hastingly returning to his bedroom.

He prayed to the Lord for forgiveness as he knew that this was going to be material when he closed those doors tonight. An engagement with him, her panties, his laptop, and with _Aki Sora_ playing in his DVD.


	2. Saturday (Part I)

A throbbing headache was born when he had awoken from his slumber. He sat against his bedpost, massaging his head to alleviate the stress. It didn't help that the sun was shining brightly onto his face. He covered his eyes with his arm. The first thought that popped into his young mind was that a sign from the Lord for his wrongdoing early in the night? He looked beside him at the laptop; Aki Sora was at the menu screen. He had also examined the soiled panties of his sister that he used for his material. As he gather his thoughts, he realized that he was also without clothing. When scratching his chin, he became alarmed of the smell of his musk; exasperating his headache.

He reached under his bed in search of his boxers. When finding them, he put them on. He had closed his laptop. He reached out of bed to return it to his desk. The Aki Sora DVD was hidden in a tiny compartment he created at the foot of the bed. After putting on his shorts, Dipper hid his shame inside of his pocket. _I must return them to the laundry room before Mabel wakes up_ , he thought to himself.

Before leaving his room, he had crossed another day from his calendar. _One day closer to Gravity Falls_ , he thought to himself. Dipper hoped that going back to the mysterious town would keep him focus off of his sister. Of course, he would be close to her, but hopefully more adventures will array; or at least, he was anticipating.

When putting his hand on the knob of his door, he pulled the door and suddenly closed it. His heart began to pant rapidly. He took a couple of breaths. When he reached for the door again, he saw his sister wearing nothing but a towel.

 _She must have taken a morning shower_ , he thought. Mabel took multiple showers daily. An annoying habit that their mother abhor, citing that it was an increase in their water bill. Their father blamed it on puberty; stating that maybe she wants to keep fresh without having a hint of odor. Dipper could agree with both. They were teenagers. Just teenagers exploring their identity. Just a teenager who is watching his sister wrapped in a blue towel. Her hair was covered in an identical towel as well. The smell of lavender lingered from her to entrance his nostrils. He had pressed his nose to the door; gathering whatever scent he could gather from his sister.

She was going into the closet. He was unsure on what she was looking for, but it didn't matter. His breath became shallow, watching the show unfold of his sister. It didn't take long when his pants became protruding with his erection. His loins were on fire as her appearance served as the catalyst, the gasoline, he concluded. He closed the door a little, just so she wouldn't see him. He had slowly reached down for his pants. He rubbed the outside of his pants where the tip of his dick would be.

 _This is wrong. She might see. She might see._ He was trying to convince himself to stop, but his hand was disobeying his brain. He drew out a breath as he gripped harder to his throbbing erection. She was still in the closet searching for something. Suddenly, she tilted her head toward Dipper's direction. Shocked, he fell back to the floor.

"Dip-Dip," asked Mabel.

"Yeah, Mabes," answered Dipper.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Tripped out of bed."

"Oh, my God. You are such a klutz," she laughed.

 _Yeah, a perverted klutz, if you will_ , he thought to himself.

"Since you are up, do you want to make breakfast with me," she asked him.

"Sure," he had answered. "Once my legs wake up, then I will come down."

"Sweet," she responded. "Let me finish getting dressed and then I will be down."

"'Kay," he said.

He heard her walked the footsteps to her room before closing her door. He tilted his head before grabbing his face in frustration and agony.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he said to himself. "Pervert, pervert, pervert." He hit his head a few times with his hand. By that time, his erection had calm down. He had opened the drawer from his desk and pulled out his Bible. He had opened it where he had last it and began reading scripture on lust.

 _Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

 _Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

 _Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

 _Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes._

 _Do not lust in my heart after Mabel or let her captivate me with her eyes. The eyes that flicker in the light like fireflies, inviting me to share her love. Her body entices me. She is a ripen fruit, ready to be partaken under the hands of me. Seeing her beauty, seeing her growing up, seeing how she is becoming a woman in my very eyes is alluring to me. It turns me on. Desiring to taste her. Desiring to know how she is inside of her. Taking her over on the bed. Spreading her legs to where her womanhood resides. She gives me a look of doubt. However, it is not the look of uncertainty. It is the looking that tells me. "What took you so long?"_

 _I take her by the hand and wrap my lips around hers. We tangled in the dance of our tongues, inviting them to each other's mouth. She wants me as much as I want her. She wraps around me into her buxom, like a newborn, never want to let me go._

 _Both of us stare into our hungry eyes. My dick wants entrance into her cavern. She tells me to take her away. To indulge in our beautiful sin. To forget about us being brother and sister and to be the man and woman that God knows that we can become powerful…._

"Bro-bro," said Mabel when knocking on the door.

Dipper returned to reality when realizing that he had one hand at the Bible and his other hand on his dick.

"Oh, my God," he cried.

"What's the matter," said Mabel in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, nothing," said Dipper. "Just thinking about my research paper."

She giggled. "You think too much, dipping dots." She then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Just a second," he answered before zipping his pants and returning his Bible back into the drawer. "Come in."

Mabel came inside of the room. "Like I was saying, you are thinking too much."

 _You don't have any idea_ , he thought. He was feeling ill for the thoughts of his sister. His stomach churned, his face was turning red, and sweat was evading from his pores.

"Can't help it," replied Dipper. "I have so much on my mind."

She sighed loudly. "Dip-Dip, learn how to live a little." She walked forward and put her hand around his heart. "Feel your heartbeat?"

He shook his head. "Yeah."

"That is the tell-tale sign that you are alive," she answered. "You could put yourself in an early grade stressing over this."

He was staring at her hands. His heart was beating faster. "Yeah."

She leaned closer. She put her forehead against his. _Oh my God_ , he thought. Mabel was only inches from him. He began trembling with his hands and his lips began to quiver from her close distance. His erection also returned as well. "Your head is a bit hot," she said.

"You think so," he asked in a childlike startling voice.

"I think you might need to lie," she said. "But that is okay, Nurse Mabes is here to take care of you."

He turned red. He was a bit tickled at the latter comment. However, that was the least of his worries.

"What about breakfast," he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't you worry about that," she answered while pointing her finger to his nose. "Just get back in bed, stat."

"Yeah, I agree," he responded.

He got up and was approaching his bed. Mabel took him by hand and placed him inside of bed. Fortunately, he was still in his pajamas.

"Go and get some rest," she said. "I will get ready to take care of you."

He shook his head before she left his room. As he lied in bed, the room began spinning. He was feeling ill. Feeling ill for the thoughts that he was thinking of his sister. He looked at the ceiling, whispering a prayer for forgiveness.

 _This illness I brought on myself as punishment for thinking inappropriate thoughts. I am sorry, God, for thinking this way_ , he had thought to himself.


	3. Saturday (Part II)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel here. After eight months of hiatus, I am finally releasing this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

It was the sugary scent of cinnamon that woke up Dipper from his slumber. Judging by the drool on his face, he had been asleep for quite awhile. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, sitting up against his bedpost. He quickly turned to the direction of the scent and discovered it to be a bowl of his favorite breakfast. It was oatmeal with raisins, laced with cinnamon and a hint of honey. To be precise, it was his favorite breakfast whenever he had a sickness. His mother usually made it for him, allowing it to sit at room temperature for a spell before Dipper consumed the oats. Each bite was made with love as his mother would return with green tea with peppermint. His mother sat beside him with a cold towel, wiping his forehead before serving him the tea. Once that was finished, she read stories or talked about different things about life.

However, this wasn't his mother serving him the hot meal. In her stead was his other Mystery twin. She was sitting in front of his desk typing. She had her hair in a ponytail, a book in her hand, and a pencil in her ear. She even had music playing to keep her concentration. The Smashing Pumpkins was her drug of choice, as rock music, or any secular music was forbidden in the Pines household. It was to the advantage of Mabel to fulfill her sins before being caught backsliding by her parents.

Music was just her issue. They wouldn't know what to do for Dipper's sins.

The sound of the creaking bed interrupted Mabel's concentration. Removing the pencil from her mouth, she put her hands on her lap as she saw Dipper stirring from his slumber. Dipper blushed upon contact. Covering his face, using a fake sneeze as his excuse. He quickly averted his eyes, staring at the wall instead of the object of his affection.

"Afternoon, sleepy head," said Mabel with a glowing smile. She rolled the seat to his direction. She inspected the now lukewarm oatmeal on Dipper's nightstand. Dipper watched as she put her finger into the dish. She tasted it with an amusing tone. She gave it another dip with her tender digits.

"I may not be Mom, but this is quite a hell of a dish," she commented herself with a praising tone. To Dipper, Mabel cooked it better, but it was quite hard to tell that truth to a parent. She picked the dish with her hand and tilted it in Dipper's direction. "Ready to eat," she questioned.

As Dipper reached for the bowl, she took it away. "No, no," she tsked. "You are not well. I am going to feed it to you."

"That isn't necessary." Dipper furrowed his eyes. He might have ill, forbidden feelings of his sister, but he wasn't a child. He tried reaching for the bowl but was once again denied.

"Let me take care of you, bro-bro," she said. "It is the least I can do. You won't ever let me take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," he said with a stern, but light tone. "Plus, don't you have work to finish?"

"Relax, Dippin' Dots," she laughed while sticking her tongue out. "I have a friend who is helping me with the project. And what I mean friend, it is a boy who I am paying to contribute to this assignment."

He widened his eyes. "You are paying a boy? What and why?"

She let out a slight grin. "Is my brother jealous?"

He shook his head in disagreement. As she turned, he quickly took the bowl. "I think I can handle myself," he said with a disapproving tone. "I am not a baby."

She furrowed her face, but relaxed. She knew that an ill Dipper was going to be cranky. "Okay, big baby, you win," she said. She was scrolling back to the computer as she resumed to typing. "Oh, Dipper, for the record. The boy is a cheerleader. You know who he is. You know him." She waved her hand very lavishly. "The boy who likes to slay and everything ends in fabulous?"

He quickly blushed after realizing his slight jealousy over a boy who didn't have the slightest interest in his sister or any girl at all. She exposed her teeth, typing while turning up the volume.

"Your jealousy isn't hard to hide, bro-bro," said Mabel. "I often think you are quite jealous when a boy gets my attention."

"Please," he spat. He took a bite of his oatmeal. He felt the love going into the pit of his stomach. He lamented the way he was treating his sister, but he knew it was hiding of his true, incestuous feelings. He savored each bite of the dish before realizing it was completely empty. He put the bowl on the nightstand. Thinking that the lie he produced could suffice after finishing the oatmeal, he hoped he could use a shower. Plus, still covered in last night's shame in his underpants, a shower wouldn't hurt.

Out of nowhere, a paper ball was thrown into his direction. It was none other than Mabel.

"Easy, spark plug," she said. "You think a bowl of oats is enough to make you feel better?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I am okay, sis. A warm shower is going to warm me up. I will be fine."

She put her hands on his hips. "I don't think so! You need to have your tea before I clean you up."

 _That is the part I am afraid for,_ he thought. Plus, his budding erection notified his brain of Mabel's moment of entry. Also, her wearing a white blouse with spaghetti straps and blue thigh shorts wasn't helping his case. In some positions, he could see her pink panties protruding from the back. He swallowed the lump as the ill thoughts were returning. Silently, he made a small prayer and rehearsed a scripture on lust.

"I am good, Mabel," replied Dipper as he removed the covers of his bed. His legs welcomed the coolness of the confinement of warmth. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He stood up as he made his way into the closet.

"Dipper," cried Mabel. "What about the tea?"

"I think I can survive without following the ritual."

"But Dipper?"

"Sis, I am okay." He pulled his towel, his underwear, and a pair of jeans. His plans were to take a shower and _relieve_ some stress. Afterward, he would get dress and go for a walk. When his mind filled like a swimming pool, he emptied his energy into a walk into the park. There were many occasions in which the Mystery Twin concealed his worries.

He closed the door before passing his sister. He was reaching for the door before feeling the tugging of the towel.

"Dipper, I am not asking you," she said with a stern voice. For a moment, her voice reminded him of their mother. Her eyes were in his eyesight with a strong, pierced look. Her hands were on her hips. She peered her face forward. Her interjections were strong. She was relentless. She wasn't going to conclude this discussion unless it was on her behalf.

"Mason "Dipper' Pines," she said. "As long you are feeling ill, you will not do anything until the routine is finished." She pointed her finger to the bed. "Now get back to bed, pronto! And I mean it!"

"You are not being so serious," he questioned with a sly look.

Immediately, he felt the forceful hands of his sister pushing him into his bed. Dipper was surprised by her unknowledgeable strength. It made him realized that cheerleading practice was paying off.

"You are going back to bed and that is final," she said in a straining voice. "As long Mom and Dad are not around and you are sick, then it is my duty as a sister to take care of you."

Contested and baffled, he, too, was applying pressure for resistance. "Don't be such a little brat, sis. A shower isn't going to hurt me."

"That is not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Following my directions."

"Sis, you are not Mom."

"Go back to bed!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said yes!" Mabel grabbed him in a locking position. She gripped her hands around his hips. Like a move in which the cheerleader hurdles another cheerleader, she tossed him into the bed. Dipper was amazed how his line of sight changed when from the floor go into the air. The next moment, he was bouncing on the bed.

He then felt the grips of Mabel's slender hands touching his arms. He swallowed as she was top of him. She used her feet to keep his legs spread. He was inhibited of moving.

 _It is true that cheerleader is more than a sport. They are training her well._

"You know how it gets to me when you do too much," she said with a serious tone. "You always overwork yourself and you get yourself into these hassles."

"Mabel," he attempted to say before he felt her fingers touching his lips, promoting silence.

"You are my only brother," she cried. "I don't want you in an early grave. You are overworking yourself and now, you need me. So, please just get back in the bed?"

Feeling her moist, soft body, the smell of her lavender shampoo and his budding erection were enough to convince himself to stop fighting a losing battle. "Okay." He sighed and immediately, her body weight shift off. He got up and went to the bed where she stood at the foot of the bed to make sure he was following her directions.

"Sorry for being harsh, bro-bro…." She interrupted herself when she saw something sticking out at the foot of the bed. Dipper watched as she made her way to the foot of the bed. Dipper's stomach churned when he realized that he improperly placed his _Aki Sora_ DVD. She was sticking out her tongue as she was investigating the item in question. Dipper shot out of bed, but it was too late. He collapsed at the foot as she was looking at his hidden sin.

His throat went dry at his worst fear was confirmed. She stood motionless, scanning the DVD in front of her. "Mabes...Mabes, this...Mabes...this…" He was fumbling from the mouth. His hands were becoming clammy. His breath was becoming labored.

"Dipper." She put the DVD on the bed. She didn't look upset. However, she didn't look happy as well. Guilt consumed his mind. It was a sin, a terrible sin of his perverted well being. He cursed himself under his breath for his ill mistake. Now, he feared that Mabel was going to hate him for it.

"I didn't know you kept stuff like this," she said as she rested herself on his bed. She didn't look at him. Her eyes were facing his desk. "Are you aware of the content of this DVD?"

He made a small slight whisper. "Yes." He picked up his voice. "Yes, I am aware of the content on the DVD."

"These characters. They commit incest, right," asked Mabel.

The lump in his throat felt heavier. As if he was swallowing the whole world. "Yes."

Mabel brushed through her hair, allowing it to sway down her shoulders. She slowly turned to his direction. "Any particular reason?" She sighed. "I think I know the reason. I just wanted to hear it from you."

Dipper didn't want to explain. Actually, he tried formulating a lie, an excuse on the reason of obtaining the DVD. "You see, Mabel." He was stuttering. His voice was going in and out. "I was actually...well...I was actually…" Mabel put her hands on his legs. Even from under the blanket, touch caused the hairs on his neck were standing.

"So, you wanted to know what it is like to doing something that is a sin?" Mabel's face was unmoved. Her face displayed calm. She didn't display sounds of flirting. Just curiosity in her voice. "Is that you are curious about, Dipper?" Mabel advanced forward to his legs. He backed away, laying on his back as she continued forward. By now, her body was on top of his. Their eyes met with each other. "Is..is that what you are thinking of me?"

Dipper tried to speak, but her finger caught his lip. She rubbed it tenderly. "You don't have to explain yourself anymore," she whispered calmly. "Your body language tells it all. I even hinted it from earlier in the week. Why you were acting so strange." She glided her hand to his groin. "Plus, your erection says it all, bro-bro."

Dipper sighed loudly through his nose. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. This was supposed to be a secret, hidden in the depths of his brain until he was content of finding a wife he could tolerate. In his very eyes, his sister was on top of him, gliding her hands and rubbing his dick above the covers.

"Is this what you want, bro-bro," she asked, blowing into his face. "Just tell me, bro-bro. All you have to do is say the word and you know what I will say."

"Really?"

The tip of their noses touched. Dipper felt her soft breasts on top of him. The expression on his sister's face was serious. Dipper can taste her breath. It tasted of an orange candy. She narrowed her eyes and brought her face close. "What is your answer, bro-bro?" She whispered alluringly, blowing into his face.

He didn't give answer. Instead, his lips overlapped hers. This wasn't Dipper's first kiss, but a first he has shared with his sister. Before this moment, they shared kiss as what adoring best friends would do. This wasn't a kiss between friends, but a kiss between lovers. Mabel pressed her tongue into his mouth, inviting his tongue to perform a dance. Their eyes were closed. Her arms clung around his neck. At moments, they paused for breath, but resumed their kissing. Small giggles followed, especially when their teeth hit each other.

"Sorry." Dipper managed to say before being invited to kiss Mabel some more. "Shh," she purred. "Just kiss me." Dipper was surprised on how much of a good kisser she was. He wasn't surprised if she had kiss other guys. The kiss lasted a few more minutes before she broke the kiss, creating a bridge of saliva between the Mystery twins.

Mabel got up from Dipper and walked to his desk. In her hand was the _Aki Sora_ DVD. She acted like a shy schoolgirl when she grabbed her binder and headed for the door. "Get some rest, bro-bro. I will check on you soon."

"Where are you going with my DVD," he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "We just shared an intimate moment and you care about some damn cartoon." She then released a smirk. "You don't need this cartoon to provide relief anymore." She blew him a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Dipper's heart began beating furiously. At the same time, he was trying to fight his erection in his pants. Mabel opened the door. "Come into my bedroom tonight. I don't want to sleep alone. There is something I want you to see." She closed the door.

Dipper grabbed his chest and lied back on the bed. A sense of relief came to his mind. At the same time, a rush a guilt. He asked God for forgiveness. He recited the prayer on lust repeatedly. It was fallen on deaf ears for he knew the moment the sun set, he was going to face his sin in the neighboring bedroom.


End file.
